1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular illumination device which illuminates a lower part around a door-opened part at a side of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open Publication No. H03-15753 discloses, as a conventional vehicular illumination device provided at a side of a vehicle, a vehicular lamp which has a lamp unit arranged at a lower end of a side panel to illuminate the lower part of the side of an automobile. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. S64-65297 also discloses a vehicular underfoot illumination device which comprises a main body formed of an elastic material having a latching flange and a latching hook, and an LED. The main body is pressed in an existing hole from a bottom-face side and the whole device is caught by the latching flange and the latching hook at the front-face side.